The Empire Game
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: America gets tipped by England of a new game coming out where he gets to rule his nation during the middle ages. To bad he gets off at a horrible start with a Russian invasion. In the same fan fiction as "Clarentia the nation"


Basically an ongoing parody of nations playing a civilization game but more different.

Taken place in the Clarentia the nation universe

Characters will include

Clarentia (from Clarentia the nation)

America

Russia

England

France

China

Canada

Japan

North and South Korea

Prussia

And others

England had recently shown America this new Civilization game. Naturally America wanted to try it and bought it. It was called "Civilization reality" made in Algeria. Finally something not made in China.

When he turned it on he had to choose a server and through some tip found most of the nations was in server 69.

After reading the tutorial the game seemed simple enough. He also choose the username "America" He was then given the choice of the specialty of his village. "Food production duh. I am the lord of food after all" America bragged. Besides once he grew enough food to sell he would sell it to some starving nation and build himself a military. It was obviously a good plan as long as he didn't get attacked.

He clicked the play button.

The nation got to work immediately and by the next hour his little village was growing. By the time he reached town level he got the message of "_Congratulations you have reached town level. You are now able to be seen by other player. Be wary they can now attack you" _

"Yeah right like anyone is going to attack me" America bragged.

Immediately he got a PM

_You have been invited to join The Russian Empire_

America cussed to himself.

CHATBOX

**Russia-Hello America England told me you would be joining this game **

**America-What do you want now? **

**Russia- It is simple for you to join my empire I am strong but lack some food. Although I am still fed somewhat well**

**America- Like hell I will **

**Russia- Hehe You do not really have much of a choice here. You can surrender and still have some freedom. Or I will have to invade and you will have no say in things. Also it will be hard for you to recover comrade :3**

**America- I hate you**

**Russia- Thank you. **

_America has accepted entry into the empire of Russia_

**Russia- I am glad you have come to your senses. I shall tell the other colonies the good news**

**America-Stupid commie **

Soon he got another message in his Inbox.

_The empire of Russia has decreed the following Taxes_

_20% Sugar tax_

_10% extra income tax _

_5% farming tax_

_30% Tea tax _

_40% Paper tax_

_31% Milk tax_

_10% Military tax_

_14% document tax_

_Spare resources shall be sent to Russia_

_This is like being a colony all over again like what the hell! _America fumed on the inside.

Then he thought _the moment I get an awesome military I will crush this Commie._

In the next 3 minutes another PM came to him.

**England- America is that you there?**

**America-England! Boy am I glad to see you**

**England- whatever so what have you been up to?**

**America-I got annexed by Russia mind helping me out? **

**England-Haha so bloody funny I am already in empire status!**

**America- Not funny how do I get out of this mess**

**England- You can secede any time you want in the help section.**

**America- But if I do he'll just invade me. I'm just a farming town!**

**England- You git you should have started out as a military town! **

**America- Screw you! Anyways any way you can help. Maybe some financial aid. **

**England- No right now France is bloody destroying me. I was in an alliance with him but once his army was powerful enough he bloody attacked me!**

**America- Thought you guys hated each other?**

**England- Not my fault he had the coal I needed since my citizens don't have any. **

**America- LOL I got coal, food, and a couple mines **

**England- Silence you bloody git**

**America- Looks like you got some money. Care to make a trade route?**

**England- Very well**

America mentally cussed to himself when he found out that he had to ask Russia if he could make the trade route.

It went as expected.

Another PM came.

**Russia- If you wanted supplies so badly you could have asked. Da**

**America- Piss off I want to trade with others. And I can't buy things because your taxing me near to death!**

**Russia- Obviously because the moment you have enough money you would attack me.**

**America- No duh commie!**

**Russia- Then it looks like you need more taxes. **

_The empire of Russia has decreed the following Taxes_

_43% Cattle tax _

_34% Fruit tax_

_50% Military tax_

_28% lead tx_

_10% household pet tax _

_67% paint tax_

_32% Farm tax_

Dang it, this was like being a colony all over again!

**America- Damn it he won't let me make the trade route and is taxing me even more. **

**England-Your little town needs working on.**

**America- Wrong it's a state now well almost as big a Michigan! But I'm the state of Russia!**

**England- Well it is only a game.**

**America- Yeah but it reminds me of what reality was long time ago. **

**England- GIT don't remind me. **

**America- Anyways I need some silver for my barracks got any?**

**England- No but you can always ask Prussia he has a boat load of them **

**America- Sure **

**New PM **

**America- Yo Prussia do you mind helping me out? **

**Prussia- LOLZ England told me about you getting annexed by Russia so funny! **

**America- -_-**

**Prussia- I would tell Germany but he doesn't want to play because he thinks it's to childish. Yeah right who needs him?**

**America- Right you mind dude?**

**Prussia- Nah its to fun knowing your squirming **

**America- Dude that is not cool!**

**Prussia- Alright if you join the EMPIRE OF PRUSSIA. Besides my people are starving cuz I don't have a farming town. **

**America- I hate all of you!**

_America has seceded from Russia_

_America has joined the Empire Of Prussia _

_Prussia has sent America silver ore. _

**Prussia- Glad you see it my way. Oh look I can pick your taxes sweet! **

**America- I hate you**

_The Empire of Prussia has made the following taxes_

_10% Income tax _

_5% Paint tax _

_12% Coal tax_

_10% cattle tax_

_3% Stamp tax_

_4% lead tax _

_10% farm tax _

_9% Chalk tax _

Dang it he was being taxed all over again! At least these weren't super high like Russia's!

_The empire of Russia has attacked The Empire Of Prussia_

**1****ST**** ATTACK- trade route. Pillaged. 9 dead.7 kidnapped. 3 witnesses. Resource stolen- Wood, copper ore, and weapons. **

**Russia- What you have done America was painful. It truly was. **

**America- Better anyone else then you!**

**Russia- We shall see. My army is far more powerful than Prussia's. **

**Prussia- Yeah but I have more resources and less starving people. **

**Russia- We shall see about that. **

_The two started to declare war_

_The Empire Of Prussia Has Declared War On The Empire Of Russia _

While the two empires were attacking each other and becoming too focused on the war. America quickly seceded. For the past hour he worked on building his state to a small nation and makes a military.

His military was only half the size of Russia's. Even than it wouldn't be enough to defend him.

He then received PM.

**Clarentia- America that you?**

**America- Clarentia yo bro how's it going? **

**Clarenita- Pretty good I got a date with Ukraine soon. **

**America- Dang it your lucky so how's your experience in this game going**

**Clarenita- Pretty good I am a production village. So I am using that to produce supplies. AI landed in some fertile land so I am well fed also I landed in the luckiest spot in the world. This game period may not have it being useful yet but In a few hours we'll move to the modern era. I found a crap ton of oil behind my empire. Also I am just surrounded by food, water, minerals, ore, oil, and other resources! Including the fact I am not land locked!**

**America- Dang it you are so LUCKY **

**America- Hey I got coal but I don't got much metal want to set a trade route? Also if you're an empire who is under your control **

**Clarentia- Sure I'll sell you my ore at a discount! I have Ukraine, Belgium, 2 other random players who no longer have an account and Palestine under my control. Ukraine is a farming colony. Belgium has the resources for many chemicals I can use later on. The other two players had plastic. Palestine has a crap ton of fabric. **

**America- Man are you lucky okay i'm sending you the request**

**Clarentia- Request accepted ;)**

**I Hope you guys liked this new little story I made. It is part of my Clarentia series but when the nations have leisure time.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL **


End file.
